Total Drama Werewolves
by wolfninja1111
Summary: Chris crashes a jet so now him Chef and the campers are stuck somewhere in the U.S. TWo figures watch them and decided they will help them defeat a new evil. They also decide Gwen is going to be the leader and have to choose if everyone else will help or has to leave them. Trent and Gwen are still together, Izzy and Owen didn't date and Alejandro isn't burnt anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**I am using my mom's computer because mine is still broken. I also hope you guys like this new story.**

**I do not the Total Drama characters they belong to their original owner.**

After TDWT Chris decided that the contestants needed a little break before he makes them compete for a million dollars again. So he and Chef took them all on Chris's private jet and were going to take them to Brazil when the plane crashed in the woods in the U.S.

"This is what we get for letting Chris drive the jet for a minute! Now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere argh!" Heather said.

"Hey I am not that bad of a pilot!" Chris answered.

"Says the guy that almost crashed into a tree and almost killed us." Gwen said. Everyone then nodded their heads.

While the host, Chef and the contestants were fighting two figures were watching them from the shadows. These figures are werewolves in their wolf form.

"Are you sure those guys will destroy the other pack Luna." One of the figures said in a deep voice.

"Yes Sam I can sense that they are strong enough even the cook and host that makes them do all those challenges on that show are strong, but not as strong as the kids." The one named Luna said.

"I guess, your sense is never wrong, but you do know whoever you choose first will be the leader of the group." Sam said.

"Yes I know let me sit for a moment and I will tell you who the leader will be."

Luna walked away and sat in the middle of a clearing. Luna can understand nature and nature sometimes helps her out. That is her power she can control nature and understand it. Luna is a very special werewolf she is the only one in existence that can understand and control nature.

Luna eyes opened and she smiled and silently thanked nature.

"So Luna did you find out who is going to be the leader."

"Yes Sam, it is that girl with black hair and the teal highlights."

Sam and Luna both head over and look at Gwen. They see her talking with some of her friends, and setting up a tent because Chris at least packed tents for everyone. After she is done with her tent they see one of her friends couldn't set it up and she goes and helps her which is Leshawna.

"Well she does seem like a strong and a kind person alright Luna a guess she is the one."

"Like nature is ever wrong, it also told me that we need to change her tonight so we can train her and she can decide for her cast mates and that host and cook if they join if she decides no then she has to leave them forever."

"Then she has a big choice helping us with those guys or she walks with us to find different people."

With that Sam and Luna waited until nightfall watching them, and making sure they do not spot them.

It was nightfall and the campers, Chef, and Chris were around a campfire they made.

"Well it is getting late I am going to hit the sack." Duncan said.

Everyone else murmured in agreement and was heading to their tents except for three Gwen, Trent and Leshawna.

"Hey Gwen aren't you going to bed everyone else is?" Trent asked.

"No I am going to stay up for a little longer you guys go head though" Gwen answered.

"You sure girl? Alright I am headed to bed see you in the morning Gwen" Leshawna answered. With that she left with Trent following her to get to his tent, but before he walked in his tent he looked back and Gwen and waved. She waved back, so Trent went in his tent.

After a little while Gwen started to head to her tent when she heard something rustle in the bushes behind her. She walked towards the bush and saw nothing. She was about to turn back when she heard a branch break farther from camp so she walked towards the noise and saw…

Sorry had to leave a cliff hanger, but you guys probably know what is going to happen and with that I say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Talking-telepathically**

_Talking-thoughts_

She was about to turn back when she heard a branch break farther from camp so she walked towards the noise and saw two wolves. One of them was a pure white wolf with violet eyes that looked intelligent. The other one was a brown wolf with blue eyes that also looked intelligent with the tip of its ears black and also a black line going from the top of his head to the tip of its tail.

_What are wolves during this close to our camp?_ Gwen thought. Gwen was about to walk away when the brown wolf pounced on her. Gwen couldn't even say anything the wind was knocked right out of her.

Sam was growling in Gwen's face so she knew not to get up. He then started to talk to Luna telepathically.

**Luna it is time to bite her before she decides to punch me and run away. I don't think she will be scared much longer. **Sam told Luna.

**Alright just make sure she doesn't move I don't want to tear up her arm.** Luna answered back.

With that said Sam put more pressure on Gwen to make sure she didn't move. Luna went up to Gwen. Before she was going to bit Gwen she looked at Gwen and Gwen looked back. Gwen saw a look that said 'I'm sorry'. With that Luna bit her, but not too deep so she didn't bite into any arteries, but Gwen still felt the pain, but hold back from screaming. After that Sam got off Gwen and walked away deeper into the forest with Luna.

_Tomorrow she will transform I hope she doesn't in front of her friends because that would ruin the plan. _Luna thought.

After they left Gwen stood up, but then had to put her other hand on her hurt arm, because it was still bleeding and it hurt.

_This is wait I get for being curious, a bite on the arm. I better had back before it gets infected. It's a good thing I brought that emergency kit._ Gwen thought while back to her tent.

She went into the tent and took her hand off her arm to see how bad the bite was. It wasn't too bad, but it would take awhile to heal it.

_Great now I have to wear a longer shirt then. I hope know one will notice and see my arm because I don't want my friends to worry._

With that thought she put some disinfect stuff on the bite and wrapped it up. After that she went to sleep. While she was asleep to figures were close by camp watching.

"Do you think she will put her friends into the same situation that she is in now? Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure she will make the right choice. We just need to be patient. Remember tomorrow is a full moon and we need to be ready for her to transform so we can talk to her and explain the situation of why we did it. Also start on her training" Luna told Sam.

"Yes I know, but she will have to decide soon for her friends. After she has some experience we will tell her what she has to decide. The other pack is getting stronger that is what I feel in the wind."

Sam like Luna also has power, but is his more common in the werewolves her can control the wind and the will can help him sense how power his enemy is and how powerful is his ally. Sam knows Luna is more powerful than him, but the evil pack is getting stronger.

"Yes I know even the trees shake because they can feel it from what their brothers and sisters tell them. Come we mustn't stay any longer just in case someone sees us." Luna started to walk away.

"Alright I am right behind you." _I hope you are right about these kids Luna. If not then us and the human race is doomed._ Then Sam then followed Luna away from the camp.

So how do you guys think of the story so far, let me know what you think. Until next time see you guys later

Wolflover1111


	3. Chapter 3

**Talking-telepathically**

_Talking-thoughts_

Talking-flashbacks/dreams

Gwen woke up and was thinking what she dreamed last night. Gwen was walking in the woods during a full moon. She heard a crack and look behind her and all she saw was darkness. Then she was surrounded by darkness except she saw to eyes. The thing jumped and landing on top of her, but before she got a look at it she woke up.

_What was that dream I had? Was it a sigh that those wolves are going to come back for me? _Gwen didn't want to think about it so she was started to switch from her pajamas to her clothes. Before she put on her shirt pain shot threw the arm she got bitten.

_Right I forgot this stupid bite mark from that wolf. Hopefully I got back in time last night so it didn't get infected._ With that thought she put on a longer shirt and headed out of her tent where she saw everyone else getting up.

"Gwen" Gwen heard her named being called and saw Leshawna, Trent and Cody coming towards her.

"Hey guys" Gwen said.

"Geez girl it looks like you didn't get any sleep last night. Did you even go to sleep" Leshawna asked.

"Of course I went to sleep it just that I had a hard time falling asleep" which wasn't a lie because the bite kept her up for awhile making sure that it stopped bleeding.

"Alright girl if you say so" Leshawna said

"Guys Chef wants us to look for edible foods that we find in the forest" Cody said

"I thought we had enough food that will last us for awhile" Trent said.

"Maybe for us, but with Owen around not so much" Cody answered back. They all laughed a little bit.

They went into the forest and Gwen recognized it is the same path she found the wolves on. Gwen was getting a bit nervous.

_What if the wolves are back and are going to hurt me and my friends. _Gwen thought.

They found some berries that were edible and were heading back to camp when Trent saw something on the ground.

"Hey guys what's that over on the ground there" Trent asked. They went over and Gwen recognized it was blood, but not just any kind of blood her blood.

"It looks like it is tried blood" Cody said

Leshawna looked over to her right and saw wolf prints. "Hey guys there some wolf prints over here maybe some wolves were hunting here last night."

Gwen now just wanted to get out of here she was shaking really bad because of the attack last night. All of a sudden were she was bit pain shot up threw her arm.

"Ahhhhhh" Gwen yelled and landing on her knees holding her arm.

"Gwen what's wrong" Trent asked.

Leshawna went over and lifted up the sleeve that covered the bite. Leshawna's Trent's and Cody's eyes widen were they saw the bandage and the dried blood that was seeping through.

"Gwen what happened to you last night when we went to bed" Trent asked.

Gwen didn't answer for a moment, but she knew she couldn't hide it any longer. "I was attacked by a couple of wolves last night".

Everyone gasped. "Why didn't you tell us sooner we are taking you back to camp and you are going to rest" Leshawna said.

Gwen nodded her head and the four of the head back to camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**Later that night**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen was sleeping when she woke up with a splitting head ache. The clouds were covering the moon. She decided that maybe some fresh air will help it a bit.

Flashback

Trent, Gwen Leshawna and Cody arrived back at camp. Trent told Gwen to go rest until tomorrow so the wound won't open again. Gwen protested a bit, but finally agreed and went in her tent.

When she got in her tent she decided to change the wrap with a new one. When she took the old one off she saw that it was almost healed so she didn't bother purring on a new one. She was curious at first as to how it healed fast, but ignored it and went to sleep.

End of Flashback

_Why did a stupid head ache have to wake me up? Also, how did this bite heal so fast? _Gwen thought.

Gwen was paying attention and was walking in the woods were to figures were watching her.

"Soon she will be turning Luna and then we will begin her training" Sam said.

"Yes, but she might be a bit frightened at first with the changing" Luna answered. "She might accidently hurt herself".

"Yes I know so until she changes we have to stay in the shadows".

"I don't think we will have to wait any longer, look"

Luna was right for the clouds were dispersing and the moonlight was shining right on done on Gwen.

Gwen felt like she was going to threw up. _What the hell is wrong with me I was fine a second ago. _

Then Gwen felt pain go through her body. She got done on her head and knees. First thing that started was she started to grow fur all around her body. Then she felt her mouth go out into a muzzle with her nose coming up. Her teeth have become fangs. She could feel her feet and her hands grow into paws. Her ears went on top of her head like a wolf's. Then she could feel a tail growing from her butt and get shaped into a wolf's tail. All of her senses were heightened. Finally she started to shrink and become a wolf. She was a black wolf with teal on the tips of her ears, a couple streaks on her back and head and the tip of her tail was teal. Her eyes have stayed the same color.

_What, what has happening to me? Why am I a wolf? Will I be able to change back? How are my friends going too reacted to this?_ Gwen thought. She was scared out of her mind. Gwen then heard some rustling behind her and saw the two wolves that had attacked her.

"Hello Gwen my name is Luna" the wolf that was pure white said. "And this is my friend Sam" she uses her tail and points to the one next to her that is brown with a black line going from the top of his head to the tip of his tail.

"You are the wolf that bit me last night. What happened to me?" Gwen asked

Luna lowered her head and said "I am sorry Gwen e had to do it. You are now a werewolf". 

Sorry had to leave a cliff hanger for you guys. O.k. sorry for not making a new chapter sooner, I have been busy with school and sports that I just haven't had time. It might be awhile again before a post a new chapter so sorry and don't get mad at me. Until next time I hope you stay tune and I hope you liked this chapter bye.

Wolfninja1111


End file.
